


One

by Nymeria_Snow



Series: Poetry of Dragon Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Snow/pseuds/Nymeria_Snow
Summary: Poem dedicated to Nyla Cousland and Zevran Arainai, from an amazing fanfic Cousland is Alive and Shadow's Swan by my dear friend TurboNerd. Go, go, go read it!Pic of the two lovers below the poem. I hope you'll enjoy my simple rhymes, if you do, please be so kind and let me know. You can tear me to pieces as well ;)





	One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurboNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cousland is Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017424) by [TurboNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerd/pseuds/TurboNerd). 



 

**ONE**

 

The Swan was silent in her grief,

She never tried to seek relief.

She did her duty yet resented life,

Reckless and dangerous in her fight.

 

Unseen Shadow kept her sound,

Killing for her beyond count.

He revealed himself in need dire

And started their eternal fire.

 

A guide through the darkness and her sorrow,

Waiting for the time she could follow.

In him she found the will to fly,

Ready to live without the lie.

 

As vengeful Crows broke their cover,

She fought and killed for her lover.

She found her Hope in her very death

And gained more than one borrowed breath.

 

Though she was from bones and flesh,

With immortality she had been blessed.

The Shadow’s Swan rose to grow and shine,

The Swan’s Shadow could call her ‘mine’.

 

For she was his preciosa, his amor,

Forever to be his very core.

Every time they join and kiss

Soft whisper ‘Te amo’ dance on their lips.

 

The Shadow’s Swan will ever be his Hope,

The Swan’s Shadow her rescue rope.

From now on they are to be one,

To stand tall should the darkness come.

 

 

The faceclaim for Nyla Cousland is Eva Green (with dark brown eyes) and for Zevran Arainai Luke Pasqualino (alas I can't photoshop him to blond)

 

Thank you for reading!


End file.
